


It ain't that easy

by Garito



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garito/pseuds/Garito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is figuring out if he'd want to be with Misha or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's weird again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Misha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Misha).



> This is my first Misha/Jensen fic and I'm not that much a storyteller, I like poetry more^^ But I thought I'll give it a try and I'm super ineterested what you'll say ;) So please comment!

There were two things Jensen found himself doing lately.  
First of all he couldn't resist kissing Misha whenever the opportunity was given and second he mostly interrupted those kisses with saying 'This feels weird'.  
And it did. He has had a talk with Jared about the whole Misha-Jensen-in a relationship-thing. And they both laughed it off.  
Jensen never had thought about a real relationship with a guy before and now that Misha brought it up it was stuck in his mind and he couldn't get rid of it.  
It was just hardly imaginable.

But Jensen watched with mixed feelings that it got more and more 'normal' to behave like an actual couple with the other man and it kind of freaked him out. The fact that Misha was around non-stop, all the kisses over the daytime and the making out at night. He would have never imagined that it was going to be that easy. This morning he woke up next to his co-star and nothing about this felt unusually anymore.  
The other man, still cuddled up in his arms, a tired smile on his lips when he looked at Jensen.  
Soft fingertips on his naked back and the morning sleepiness brought him to hold Misha back from getting up and Jensen to get inside of him instead.  
Resting on Mishas chest for a moment afterward he thought again how weird this was – how normal.  
He ran his fingers along Mishas arm, lost in thoughts and felt strangely secure, sensing the others warmth and calm breath.

They got up and had coffee and when Jensen kissed him before getting himself another cup he had to stop it because it just WAS weird.  
He told Misha so. 'It's weird again' and wondered if the other one could somehow imagine what this was supposed to mean.  
He'd tried to explain the day before but had actually failed in his clarification.  
'It feels new, different' when it actually just felt completely and overwhelming normal and right.  
And that was confusing.


	2. Setting things up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha getting some answers from Misha and Jensen trying to spell a much too complicate word.

Meanwhile Jared spent more and more time over at his fiances because he didn't want to run into anything and sometimes Jensen kind of missed the guy and his dogs around him. But that was overlaid by watching TV with Misha, going on bike tours when they didn't felt too lazy (what was mostly the case) or all the things Jared was avoiding to see.  
One night they all met up in a pub and Samantha decided to have a talk with Misha about it.  
Somehow (it might include Jared) the word spread, that he and Misha were sleeping with each other and Samantha wouldn't miss a chance to grill one of them about it. She picked Misha because she kind of expected it to be more interesting from his point of view. Apparently he must have been the one who got it all started because she had no doubt that Jensen himself had a pretty huge crush for Alona at that time. And this meant, that Misha was the in-love-one, Jensen just got into this.  
Samantha adored the boys and made it her mission to be the one they would talk to and so she has had several talks with Jensen and Jared about all kind of things and Misha was a new one. She felt like it was time to warm up to the little angel with the fluffy hair.  
Misha, normally so talkative was strangely silent, and more strangely serious on that subject. “I told him he might be more” he explained. And Samantha listened interested. She had heard of that story already because Jensen had told it to Alona in the 'my-friends-problem' way but she tried to not let it show. It should come from Misha himself, who continued: “And that I wouldn't want a half-relationship... meaning based on sex.” She knew that as well and was sure it was the reason for Jensen being so super thoughtful the last two days.  
“So you are not sleeping with each other anymore?” she asked pretended sceptically and watched Misha closely who suddenly blushed.  
“Well... we tried to stop...” 

Of course that hadn't worked out. Jensen had been sulking after Misha had stated his idea and then two days later he just made clear that he didn't approve in the practical way – making Misha go crazy until he couldn't resist anymore.   
From then on they didn't talk about the issue anymore and Jensen was left wondering about how this became so easy to him.  
Some people, Jensen included, would have thought that it would need at least a few weeks until the two of them would call it a relationship. Jensens own curiosity shortened this time a lot. He couldn't stop thinking about what Misha had said. “You might be more” That stuck with him and he tried to figure out why no other guy ever was 'more' to him.   
“I never actually tried to get to know a guy better, I think.” he said in a thoughtful voice but not reluctant the other day. They were sitting on the couch, not really doing anything despite of cuddling.   
“Well you already know me.” Misha said, as if it would be the answer to all of Jensens questions, what made him laugh. Also, he didn't quite know what to reply to this so he just went on talking about his thoughts on the subject. “I mean, I never really wanted to know the guys I fucked. That never came to my mind.” He watched his Co-star for a moment, studied his face, not really knowing what he was looking for. Misha made a questioning “Hn?” noise and Jensen suddenly grinned. “But with you it's different...” still questioning blue eyes looking at him. “I kind of want to know.”he ended in a unsure voice and Misha only smiled on that and pulled him into another kiss. 

And then one morning, Jensen watched Misha in the morning light, his blue eyes reflecting the sunlight and tried to say the word he'd need to get used to, as he had spontaneously decided . It was a funny couple of minutes, Jensen starting over and over again, even tried spelling (but he didn't make it beyond the first two letters, without getting too nervous to go on) and Misha watched him, being confused and amused by whatever Jensen was trying to say. Until it finally came out and Jensen said in a now steady voice the word 'boyfriend'.  
And set things up for them this way.


	3. With friends like this - who needs enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From rosed-colored glasses to slight doubts and Rich's big party.

There were two or three days of seeing things through rose-colored glasses. It was not hard at all to jump into the role of the boyfriend, no, it even was releasing at some point. He did not need to hold back anymore. Jensen enjoyed that pretty much just as he'd have enjoyed it with any girlfriend he'd have had. He even got creative. One afternoon, when Misha was still on set he'd bought flowers and made dinner to celebrate Mishas 'un-birthday' when he got back. It had been a spontaneous idea while walking through the shop, but he had a lot of fun with preparing everything absolutely romantic and cheesy and with shouting “Happy birthday Misha!” as soon as the other on got in. They were able to do anything. Annoying Jared with cuddling in front of him (or talking about blow jobs), calling Samantha, who left together with Alona a few days ago, to spread the 'good news', they even talked about children – not seriously of course.  
And then that suddenly changed. Jensen couldn't make out the moment but he felt that something was odd. Misha mentioned it in bed, cuddled up to him from behind. “Is everything alright?” he asked and Jensen muttered “'Cause it is” knowing he was lying. He went through the different reasons which came up to his mind for his strange mood about Misha at the moment. Maybe it was because he started missing Alona and couldn't always suppress to think about her, maybe he was just starting to realize that he was actually in a relationship again. Or maybe it was about being with a guy. Nothing really happened unless a feeling of being unsure about the whole thing again.  
Most of the time it felt alright though. But then there were moments when he wasn't quite sure. 

The night before the party Jensen cooked noodles and found out that Misha had added more salt to them while Jensen had been in the bathroom. For whatever reason, this hit something inside him and made him angry.  
“So maybe next time, you just ask?” he said calmly, but Misha didn't miss the tone in his words.  
“Your serious about that?” he asked, rather surprised because it was such a random thing.  
“I'm serious.” Jensen didn't bother to make him feel more comfortable.  
Yes, he was serious about this. Damn serious.  
Misha had entered his private life so sudden and already interfered in his normal 'routines'.  
Only because he called him 'boyfriend' now he had no right to decide whatever amount of salt his noodles needed. 

He went back to normal even though it kind of stood between them the whole night, what Jensen simply tried to ignore. Until next morning when Misha answered to the text ' How is my trailer?' with 'I burned it down.' and Jensen bursted out laughing and felt alright again for the moment.

He caught up on Jared on set. “Where have you been man -did you and Gen give up on the sleeping arrangement thing?” Genevieve and Jared had had a deal to spent every second night only together, so it wouldn't get boring. Normally Jared would stay in Jensens trailer the other night, but lately he didn't. “No-o, I was just.. you know, trying to give you lovebirds some private space.” he looked like an innocent boy who wasn't innocent at all. And Jensen raised his brows about the 'lovebirds' word. Seriously. But he decided to ignore it. “Well.. whatever, you should come by – it's not the same without you.” he patted his shoulder and was already on his way when Jared shouted “We'll see each other tonight, right?” Jensen turned and looked puzzled “So you're coming?” “At Rich's party, you are coming, aren't you?” “There's a party?” Jensen now went a few steps back to Jared. “I wasn't invited yet.” Jared grinned about the dismay in Jensens voice. “He surely just forgot, don't miss it!” 

Of course he wouldn't miss it.  
Arriving at Rich's trailer together with Misha he could already hear loud music coming out of it. It was amazing how many people fit in a trailer sometimes. “So you didn't bother inviting me?” he went straight to Rich who just beamed at him and said overly cheerful “Hello! Oh I was just mocking around a bit.” There was a suspicious smile on his lips, but Jensen didn't give it much attention. This was typical for Rich, and didn't have to mean anything. Misha was talking to someone and Jensen realized after a second gaze that it was Samantha, what was a bit strange though. “What? Did you fly back here only because of the party?” he greeted her and Samantha smiled at him and laughed. “Yeah, why not? And maybe I missed the cast.” She was looking at Rich, shortly, almost shy – and Jensen didn't need to see more. “Ah alright. I see.” they clinked glasses and suddenly the music got more silent.  
Jensen searched for the reason and found Rich who indicated to him, that he should get his ass over to him.  
“See, I want you to make a speech.” he approached. Jensen gave him a skeptical look.  
“A speech?” “Yeah, you see... we are almost through fourth season now and I think it would be a good opportunity to thank the cast for everything.” Jensens face changed from skeptical to amused. “Well... you want me to just hold a speech now, spontaneously?” “No, I wrote one for you” “You wrote one for me?!”

A few seconds later he had 4 pieces of paper in his hands and asked for silence. This was one of Richs perfectly idiotic and super embarrassing ideas, for sure, especially after he'd told Jensen to only read one sentence a time, but he was up for the fun – and would give everything.  
“Attention everyone – I'm going to make a speech.”  
He looked up the first words and started “DEAR cast, I'm doing a speech here and... now.” a few laughters. Jensen looked up and added “I wrote that last night when I was drunk, I can't even remember what is on this.” The trailer was silent, everyone listening now. Samantha, who knew everything about this speech was close to Rich, filming with her phone.  
“First of all” he continued “I wanted to give a great thanks to the organizer of this – RICH” he pointed out cheering at Rich with both hands. “I want all of you to clap your hands!”, he improvised. And they did. Then he looked at the first paper again and needed a moment to get that he had been reading it wrong and it was supposed to mean 'rich party' he grinned about that and looked at Rich who was cracking up about it already.  
“I just thought it needed to be said. That's something coming from the depths of my heart. But I guess everyone of you will thank Rich for the invitation anyway.” he paused to get to the next piece of paper and everyone was looking interested in what was about to come. Well Jensen was as well. “So we came here together today because something happened that you all – I know – must have been waiting for.” He looked at Rich, who nodded reassuring – no good sight. “So here are the words I owe you. It's a shame I didn't say them earlier.” He shook his head slightly at Rich and grinned. What the heck was he up to. “But today I want you to celebrate with me.” This was so over dramatic for the 'yay we made it to four seasons-speech'. Jensen wanted to start with the next sentence but his voice failed. He just stared at them and everyone in the room was staring at him, waiting for him to go on. “I... no, wait Rich, I can't say that.” Jensen said, suddenly feeling all sick in his stomach. Someone was shouting “What is it?” from farther away, Jensen just looked at Rich. “Oh come on, you can't stop now!” Rich said, definitely pleased with his surprise. Jensen took a short look at all those people, friends actually and considered how childish it would be to stop it now. He locked eyes with Misha shortly, who had obviously no idea what was going on. “I'm coming out.” The silence hit it's bottom now and Mishas eyes widened, he jaw dropped even and that looked so funny that Jensen found the courage to go on. “To all of you. If not you, who else deserves to know that... Misha and I are...” he kind of stumbled upon the words, it was hard to read nervous as he was. “We are head over heels in love with each other. Actually that's why Jared showers..eh shares the bed with his fiancee again cause he can't stand to disturb our nightly activities..but whatever.” He added a acted out laughter at the end because Rich had scripted a haha there. And read the brackets while everyone was still silent. There was written: (I guess you won't read it any farther, but I owe you a beer if you finished this little speech lovebird) Jensen looked up and shook his head in unbelief. “A beer? Seriously, I'll get a beer for this?” A few where laughing now and then some started clapping and Jensen got over to just-as-shocked Misha to end this in style. “And to make it official,” he pulled the other one towards him quickly and pressed his lips on hisses. Everyone was cheering now, and Jensen had to think about Destiel fans and how this moment felt just like he was in a fanfiction himself. Absolutely crazy.  
“Now let me drink to this.” he said and took Misha with him.  
He wouldn't think about his doubts now, he would have a lot of whiskey, dance through the night and forget his embarrassment. And meanwhile, he'd try to forgive Rich for the speech, Samantha, for filming it and Jared and Gen for obviously knowing about this as well.  
With friends like this, who needs enemies?


End file.
